


Play Time! Play Time! Play Time!

by Galactic_Ink



Category: IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Kinda non-con, Oral Sex, Porn, Rough Sex, Smut, Squirting, This is a guilty pleasure honestly, i mean sex or get eatin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: You've been on edge for weeks and the source of your suffering finally makes an appearance one night.





	Play Time! Play Time! Play Time!

**Author's Note:**

> First Pennywise/Reader fic! Honestly, this is my first Reader fic ever so... hopefully I did this right.

**Play Time! Play Time! Play Time!**

.🎈.

You've been feeling anxious for a month, looking over your shoulder constantly, doubting your actions even simple ones like turning off a light or locking a door. You even forget what you've been told by your boss or coworker because you feel so uneasy. You've had trouble sleeping regardless of what method you chose, but even so you keep trying. Tonight you decide on a long bath filled with earthy scents, oils, and a vibrator for extra relaxation. Even with the feeling of something amiss, you cry out in bliss as you get off not once, but twice. It takes you a while before you find the strength to get up, and brew yourself a cup of tea before finally settling into bed.

After half an hour passed sleep was finally coming for you, you could feel the warm embrace of it, but then you hear something. The sound comes again, pulling you from partial consciousness and you recognize it as your name. Someone is calling your name softly in a room where only you are the occupant. You pull the blankets closer to your face then peak to see no one around. You can still hear you name be called from every corner in the room, until it stops. Its deadly quiet for a moment, a moment you wished would continue once you hear rustling from under your bed.

You lay stock still but slowly pull the blankets over your head. That's when you feel something like a hand slowly run up your leg and stop at your thigh followed by the sound of sniffing and a rough voice, "Tasty, tasty fear." The words are said right in your ear and you only squeeze your eyes shut harder. The hand on your thigh starts to slide further up while another joins in, caressing your leg and squeezing your flesh.

"Smell so good, but could be better." The voice says right in your ear as you feel the previous hand slide over your breast, caress your throat, and fit snugly against it to hold your face. You can feel the fabric of a cotton gloved hand holding your face and tilting it to the side. "Come on. Open your eyes." You refuse, your fear driven instincts still front and center. You then feel the complete weight of another larger body on top of you, caging you in.

"Come on, Y/N. Open your eyes for Pennywise!"

You're reluctant but he urges you by pressing his fingers into your cheeks and you decide to just get it over with. You open your E/C eyes and stare like a deer in headlights at the clown face looking at you from under your blankets.

"There we go!" He sniffs and shudders, making the bells on his costume jingle "So good, so good, but—could be better!"

You swallowed thickly, feeling his gloved hand move with the motion and you open your mouth to stutter out, "W-What do you want?"

"Your fear." He says flatly, his left eye trailing off as he stares at you. "I want, your fear, your flesh, and..." he trails off as his eye comes back to focus and moves his leg. You didn't realize where it was until you felt his knee press against your sex. "You had fun in the tub, you smelled so sweet—it was disgusting, but with fear—oh yes, yes! That sweet smell would pair well with fear!"

The sudden realization of what he was implying hits you hard and you feel your heart racing even faster now. You look at the hungry look on his face and feel the gloved hand on your thigh squeeze you. Pennywise has all your attention and vice versa, and he takes that moment to sit up, letting the blankets fall back, revealing his body in the dim red light your string lights provided.

"W-Why me?"

Pennywise looks at you blankly then grins wide as he presses his knee harder. The pressure feels good on your clit even through the fear.

"You caught my eye~," he said in a sing-song voice and leaned down quickly, but stopped short of smashing his face into yours. "You're so plump and curvy." Sniffs. "Let's play Y/N."

He closed the gap to kiss you and squeezed your mouth to make you open it to allow his tongue inside. He tasted bittersweet and he shoved his tongue down your throat, choking you, before bringing it back and latching onto your tongue. He sucked on it hard, making you think he might rip it out of your mouth, but he surprisingly lets go. You're red in the face and out of breath, but he giggles and leans in to kiss you again. You bite his bottom lip before he shoves his tongue in your mouth, making him gasp sharply and push his knee against your cunt. You nibble on it then bite hard enough to draw blood before letting go as the droplets rise from the wound. He looks at you with surprise then grins wide.

"Naughty, naughty." He raises a hand and makes it into a claw, reptilian in appearance as it rips through his glove then he slashes it down your body, shredding your clothes but grazing your skin—leaving angry red wilts. "Now the real fun begins!" he coos and he cups your breast with the claw hand and puts his mouth over it. He stares at you unblinking, drooling onto your breast then smiles and opens his mouth to show rows and rows of teeth.

"N-No! Plea—"

You cut yourself off as he latches on and you let out a scream only to find that his teeth aren't biting into you. You feel a set of teeth digging into your skin and his tongue caressing your nipple. Tears of relief spill down your face and you choke out a sob as he plays with you. Your cries soon become broken moans as you feel your other breast being touched by a gloved hand.

"That's it, Y/N. You're starting to smell better."

You hear this inside your head, making you look down at Pennywise, to see his mouth still on you and his eyes still locked on you. You bite your bottom lip as he grinds his knee into you once more and shudder. He lets go at that moment and slithers his long tongue down your body, tasting the soap and sweat on your skin. His hands follow suit, traveling down until they stop at your thighs. His tongue lingers on your mound, teasingly close to your slit. You feel his drool pooling on you and running down your lips and your clit throbs with anticipation. You know it's wrong, you know your life could end at any second, but the heat in your lower half was building regardless. You twitch when you feel his hands dig into your thighs painfully.

"Look at me."

You open your eyes, not even realizing you had closed them, and look down at the clown between your legs. His tongue still rested on your mound and moved slightly, making you shiver. He moved his hands down to grab your ass and you let out a startled noise as he lifts you up, dragging your body halfway down the bed. Your upper body rested on the bed but the rest was pressed against the clown. Your legs on his shoulders and his tongue was now licking your slit. He looked down at you as he teases your cunt, taking slow soft licks, barely pushing between your lips. Your thighs quake from the intense stare and you feel your chest swell, like your heart is ready to burst out of it. You groan and roll your hips without thinking, catching that tongue and making it brush your clit full on.

"Perfect."

You feel goose bumps prickle your skin at hearing this and your fear spikes as you recall what the clown was after.

"W-Wait! I—" a scream rips from your throat then, cutting off your words as Pennywise shoves his tongue into you. What you thought was your death was only the clown fooling you again. You cry out, not in fear but pain, as his tongue plunges deep, stretching more than your vibrator had. You hear Pennywise's laugh vibrate throughout the room.

"Delicious. Simply per-fect." His voice calls as his tongue greedily fucks you.

He's relentless, his tongue pulsed and wiggled in a way that you can't even comprehend, but the pleasure was undeniable. The moans that fell from your lips, the way your legs tightened around Pennywise's head, and your toes curling—it was unmistakable that you were enjoying it. Never in your life had you felt so good, yet so terrified—terrified for your life, and your morals. You feel the clown's hands dig into your ass and hips, and you arch your back to press your cunt into the clown more.

"Oh, Y/N. Cum for Pennywise." He pulls out his tongue making you whimper and look up at him in time to see him latch onto you clit and suck on it.

"Oh FUCK!"

You scream in pleasure as your body goes rigid. You cum harder than you did in the tub, harder than you ever had honestly. It takes you by surprise and you find yourself squirting onto the clown, covering him in your essences and squeezing his head with your legs. When you finally finish your go completely limp in his grip and drape an arm over your eyes as you breathe raggedly. At that moment Pennywise lets out a loud laugh that reminds you of just who gave you such a good orgasm.

"Oh yes, yes, that was perfect!" he cries happily and you look from under your arm to see him licking his face. "I think I will keep you!"

"Wha?" you ask hoarsely, your mind still fuzzy from your climax. "What you mean?"

"Yes, I will keep you. Not eat!" he said happily then let go of your body, letting you fall to his lap where you can feel something hard and hot poking you in the back. "I'll keep you alive and visit you! No matter where you go I'll find you." His tone took on an edge as he said this and you could feel the "hard something" twitch against you. "Understand Y/N?" he asked as his hands found your hips again, and his claws started to form poking into your skin. Whether it was the orgasm, the threat of being torn apart, or the beckoning look in the clown's eyes; you found yourself giving a hurried, "Yes!"

He giggled, filling the room with his laughter and the sound of jingling bells, but then stopped abruptly and focused on you. He pushed on your hips, making you move up the bed and spread out your legs. You watch him take one hand off you to rub at his crotch then dig into the fabric and rip it open. What springs forth is nothing that you could have possibly imagined—two tentacles intertwined, resembling a twisty lollipop, colored white with a red line going through the twists and meeting a bright red tip. It sprung from a slit that parted open in four pieces and both the opening and the cock tip dripped with a viscous fluid.

"Like it?" he asked and pulled on your hips, making your cunt press against the underside of his cock. You feel how hot his opening is and how his cock twitched against you. "You want it?" You swallow hard at the question and bite your lip as you feel Pennywise's claws dig into you. "Do you want it?" He asked again growling deep. You can feel your cunt throb from the feeling of his cock against you, you can feel your heart hammering away in your chest, your morality slip even further and your fear going with it. "Y/N~?" he sing-songs, drooling heavily as he dug his claws in harder, making you bleed.

"Fuck, yes!" you hiss out, feeling tears prick your eyes from the pain. "Yes, yes!" Pennywise's claws pull back and he giggles in glee, jingling the bells on his costume.

"Good girl."

He moves his claws up your legs to the bend of your knees and pushes them back, spreading you almost painfully too far. You catch the hungry look in his eyes and how he licks his teeth with anticipation. You feel fear curling around your lust, the fear of being eaten regardless of the deal that was made. He leans forward and you brace yourself for the bite, closing your eyes and digging your fingers into the bedding.

"Smell so good." he compliments, voice unbelievable deep and you feel his cock rub against you.

You open your eyes enough to peek at him and see that he's staring right at you, mouth open and drool dripping from it. You feel a groan escape you at feeling his cock rub on you more earnestly, and at having all his attention. You don't know what is coming over you, but the need, the want, is unbearable.

"P-Please."

Pennywise stops instantly, his eye trailing off as he hears your plea. It lasts for a minute then he breaks into a smile, a full grin, and tightens his grip on your knees.

"Okay."

He pulls back his hips then dives in, managing to slip his cock inside and slamming into you with enough force to make you see you white. The pain is obvious, the angle was wrong, but it quickly took a backseat as the thrusts kept coming. Pennywise bucked hard and fast, drilling your cunt with his cock. You've never felt anything like it, it was brutal, it was intoxicating. You didn't even know you were screaming until the angle changed, his cock hitting right where you needed it.

"So perfect." Pennywise growled, his clawed hands tightening even more. "Perfect, perfect, perfect," he chants as he pounds into you.

You can't even form a coherent word let alone focus on anything else. You don't even realize your close until it's too late. Your back bows sharply, arching into Pennywise as you cum just as hard as you had with his tongue. Pennywise doesn't stop, he keeps going fucking you through your orgasm, and just when your sensitivity had you in tears, you feel something different. His parted slit latches onto you, tiny needle like things dig into your labia and thighs and something large pushes into you.

Tears blur your vision as Pennywise slams his cock into you, a knot of some sort appearing and almost ripping you apart as he pushes it inside. Pennywise lets out an unearthly howl as he cums inside you, you can feel his hot thick cum searing your insides and filling you up. You lay there breathless and overwhelmed as he pants and drools above you, filling you with more cum than you thought possible. By the time he's finished it feels like hours had passed and you wince at feeling the pin pricks detach followed by him pulling out. The knot had gone down considerably and his cock slipped out easily, bringing with it gushes of black fluid. You feel his hands release your legs and move to your stomach—you can feel their back to normal—his gloved hands caressing your stomach and pushing on it, making that full feeling dissipate with each pass. You feel the cum pooling under you and you wonder how that much didn't somehow kill you.

"So perfect. So very, very perfect, my pet." he cooed then moved one of his hands to your face and pulled to make you look at him. "Now, I will visit you soon, very very soon. No matter where you go I will find you, my pet."

He grins and giggles before letting go. The second you hit the pillow he vanishes and his laughter fades from the room.

* * *

*****Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors! I was rushing to get this done in time for Halloween and trying to work on some other stuff. Hope yall enjoyed it bcuz I know i did when i was writing it ;3 Happy Halloween Losers!**


End file.
